Dance With Me
by Banishedshadow24
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. They danced together underneath the shadow of a great tree. She found his hero, and he found his goddess. Nothing would ever separate them again. Oneshot- post Skyward Sword


**Hey peoples, welcome. This is my first story on here so far, so tell me what you think! I know I'm not the best writer out there, but a little feedback can go a long way. Don't be shy, talk to meh.**

 **Oh, and I don't own Nintendo or the Zelda franchise, yada yada yada. I wish I did, cuz that would be awesome. But anyways, let's get on to the story.**

We danced. We danced all through the night under the stars, not a care in the world, just happy to be in each others embrace. We danced underneath a tree on a hill overlooking the land, covered in grass and vines and nature.

I felt so, complete with him. Our souls were connected. I couldn't exist without him, he couldn't exist without me. My hero.

I didn't notice when my feet began to tire, or when the bright colors of the sunset faded into the darkness of the night, leaving a cold breeze throughout the forest. I did not notice because he was holding me in his arms, like he has done so many times before. This time, it somehow felt different though.

He stroked my hair, his breath on my neck. I shivered into his tunic, taking in his smell of trees and Skyloft and the faintest trace of pumpkin soup. I didn't realize when a silent tear rolled down my cheek.

It's all over now... We are together at last.

He slowly pulled away, his beautiful crystal eyes staring into mine, his hand gently caressing the side of my face. And at that moment, we both knew what was going to happen.

He leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against mine.

It was softer than I thought it was going to be, gentle. I leaned in as well, taking in the moment. It was all so, perfect.

He was perfect.

This new land was perfect.

My life was just beginning, but it was all perfect. All because of him. He finally pulled away, and I immediately missed it. Almost silently he whispered in my ear,

"I don't know what would become of me if I were to ever lose you. Don't leave."

I let another tear run loose.

"You are my goddess Zel, I can't exist without you. I love you and I always will."

I stared into his eyes once more, seeing the sadness hidden beneath his once cheerful eyes. This journey had changed him.

"Link... I- I don't know what I would do without you either. You are after all, my hero."

My hero.

"I love you too.." I quietly said.

And he smiled that sad little half smile, holding his familiar hand in mine.

I leaned into him once more, closing my eyes and feeling his smile on my lips.

The tree's leaves softly blew in the wind.

 _1 year later_

We wandered through the forest hand in hand, breathing in the fresh smell of nature and simply enjoying each others company.

We laughed, we chatted with the kikwis, we swam in Lake Floria's clear waters. I loved him, he loved me, everything was as it should be.

But as we dried off and wandered off to our next destination, I noticed something different. His eyes seemed to sparkle a bit differently, his laugh a bit shakier than normal. I asked him if something was wrong. He chuckled and replied,

"I don't think anything can be wrong when I'm with you."

I smiled. He smiled. We both kissed.

He led me up a familiar looking path, and onto a hill. A lone tree with bright green leaves sat at the top. We danced for a while.

"I remember this place." I said.

He said, " I know."

I gave him a questioning look. He told me how much he loved me, and how much he never wanted to be separated. I guess I looked at him funny again. Until he kneeled down, bringing a hidden box from within his shirt pocket.

He spoke only four words.

Will you marry me?

I eagerly accepted, jumping on him, sending us both tumbling to the ground.

"My goddess."

"My hero."

The tree's leaves softly blew in the wind.

 _A few weeks later_

The wedding was magnificent. People from Skyloft and creatures already residing on the surface came to watch. It was held on that very same hill with that very same tree. I couldn't have been happier.

I walked up the hill arm in arm with my father in Hylia's white dress, my hair done partly up, with the strands framing my face adorned with the strange purple ornaments.

He was standing at the end, wearing his signature tunic and hat. I grinned. He grinned. The vows passed. We looked at each other and kissed.

People laughed and cheered, congratulating us, showering us with presents and compliments. Food and drinks were served and couples danced, while others enjoyed themselves by simply talking.

But we were at the top of the hill, underneath the tree. We danced until the wedding was over, even when people and animals alike started leaving. We danced even after my father tried getting us to leave, which didn't happen. He left. We were alone now. The hero of my dreams sweeping me off my feet from the very beginning.

We smiled.

"I love you my goddess."

"And I love you my hero."

And everything was happy.

The tree's leaves softly blew in the wind.

 _70 years later_

I slowly hobbled up the path. I was old. He was old. He held me by the hand and led me. I asked him what we were doing. It was too cold outside right now. He simply replied,

"I want to do one last thing."

We walked up the path, now littered with leaves and flowers. He led me up a hill. He stopped at the top. He pulled me into his arms and suddenly I remembered why this felt all too familiar.

"This- this is our spot, isn't it?"

"Yes love, yes it is. If you wouldn't mind, could we do it, once more? Just for old time's sake."

I nodded. He placed his hands on my shoulder and my side, and stepped to the left. I copied him. It was slower than usual, but I suppose we weren't as good of dancers anymore. I stared into his eyes, the same blue gorgeous irises staring back at me. We were old. Our children were grown up. Our children's children were in the process.

I lived a good life. A life full of adventure and love. Now, to see all of our efforts put together, into creating this new land, it was amazing. Seasons were changing, towns were being built, a city being made. Kids grew up, new discoveries were made. It was exciting to say in the least.

I was happy. And I'm sure he was too. But, at the same time, I was sad. As if noticing my worries, he leaned in a gently placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled.

"Zelda... You are my love, my life, my goddess. Thank you for being so amazing to me, I still don't think I deserve you."

I think I cried, but I'm not sure.

"Link, you have been with me my whole life, since as long as I remembered. You are my friend, my lover, my hero. Never forget that..."

I was definitely crying now, as was he.

"I never will forget Zel, never. I hope we will be together forever, and even if I do lose you again, I promise that we will always find each other, always..."

He kissed me, almost as if he never would again.

But, those words, I'm not really sure what they meant. I did know that they were important though, and I smiled. I suppose we fell asleep underneath the stars that night. He was holding me, and I breathed in his scent of trees and Hyrule and the faint trace of pumpkin soup.

When morning came, neither of us woke up. We were found lying together underneath the great expansion of the leaves, holding eachother as if the world depended on it.

The tree's leaves were silent.


End file.
